1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for assembling a liquid crystal display.
2. The Related Arts
Heretofore, touch liquid crystal displays have been widely used in various electronic products as displaying components of the electronic products. Such electronic devices have bezels that are getting increasingly slimmed and also have been demanded for increasingly heightened brightness, while suiting the needs of saving power.
Generally, a backlight module included touch display screen comprises a light guide plate, a mold frame arranged around a circumference of the light guide plate, a light source flexible circuit board, and a light shield adhesive tape. The light source flexible circuit board is attached to the light guide plate and the mold frame by the light shield adhesive tape. An optic film is also fixed to the mold frame by means of light shield double-sided adhesive tapes. A liquid crystal display screen is fixed to the circumference of a backlight unit by double-sided adhesive tape. A touch panel is fixed to the liquid crystal display screen.
The manufacturing operations that are currently adopted first fixing the liquid crystal display screen and the backlight unit together to form a liquid crystal backlight module and then fixing the touch panel and the liquid crystal backlight module together to form a touch liquid crystal backlight module. However, when it comes to the attention that the touch panel, after being fixed, has defects (such as defects involving air bubbles and foreign objects) and must be reworked, it is necessary to have the touch panel and the liquid crystal backlight module disassembled, which must be carried out in a solvent in an extremely low temperature environment. Such a process itself causes damage to the backlight unit and a great waste may result.